Of Angels and Demons
by Little-Miss-Kitten
Summary: It's a modern time in England, and Alois is just doing a Errand, turns this errand turns from simple, to Complicated quick.. Join him and more in this twisted adventure yet!...Reincarnated!Alois and demon!ciel, Yaoi and M rating later on. AU I guess hehe
1. Chapter 1

Modern time London, England. To Alois there was nothing new to it, other than a new day. His eyes flutter open as he awakes from his slumber. After mopeing for a couple minutes he stretches and slowly walks to the kitchen, where his mother was making breakfast.

"Good morning dear" She says with a smile on her face looking back at alois from the stove.

Alois just yawns and waves his hand. Mornings weren't his friend.

"Aw come on, wake up so you can start the day." His mother brings him a plate of bacon and eggs and a glass of milk. Alois finally starts to wake up some, and eats his breakfast.

His mother starts to listen to the news on TV.

"It's a hot, beautiful day outside, not a cloud in the sky people, so you know what that means." The wheather forcaster says

"It means I'm staying in." Alois says as he drops his head onto the table wiht a thud.

"Aw don't be like that, plus I need some things from the grocery store, and I know a certain boy that's gonna go get everything on the list. I have to go to work today. It's summer for you but unfortunalty adults don't have this vacation anymore." His mother takes his now empty plate and glass, then hands him a list and money. She kisses him on the head and grabs the keys.

"Are you kidding me? This long list?" he looks at the list after he picks up his head lazily.

"Yes, the store is nothing more than a block away, I think you'll survive." She smiles.

"Fine, See you later." he waves to her as she leaves.

He gets up and goes up to his room and changes form his pajamas, to something more appropiate to wear. Then with everything he needs, he locks the door and walks to the market.

"God she's right, it's hot as hell." he groans. He walks along just as innocent as can be until, SMACK. A boy about his age with tealish hair and crimson eyes ran into him, and they both fall down.

"AH! Watch it!" The boy screamed as he gets up.

"Me? Watch where YOU'RE going!" Alois yells back.

"You were in my way!"

"Bull! Watch what's in front of you! Alois gets up and pushes the boy away and makes his way to the market

The blunette boy then dissapears out of sight. Like a ghost When alois looks back.


	2. Chapter 2

As he reached the store the boy passed his mind. He was ready to get home and out of this heat. He was finished getting everything his mother asked him to get. It got dark quick.

Suddenly the phone rang, startling the blonde.

"Hello?" he answers the phone.

"Alois, I won't be home until late tonight. Did you get everything from the store I needed you to get?" She asked. You could hear a lot of people in the background, so it was hard to tell what she said.

"Yes, I got everything I am on my way home now."

"Okay just be careful." She said right before she hung up.

Alois got home finally and put the groceries in the appropriate places, then slumped into the sofa with the remote. He switched channels until he found something a bit interesting.  
>"There have been victims of paranormal activity lately here out in London. People have witnessed lots of freaky things like a shadow with the eyes of fire around them, the feeling of being watched, and even poltergeist activity, with a shadow. Some tried to attack it thinking it was a robber, but in a blink of an eye, they disappeared..."<br>"Heh, nice" Alois said to himself. "The media has some good stuff these day I'll say"  
>He suddenly started to remember that blue-headed boy...<p>

After being tuned into the TV for the majority of time, it got late. The blonde decided not to eat tonight and went straight to bed with the thought of the strange boy in his head. He finally got into his PJ's and laid down, resting his head onto the pillow gingerly, and slowly drifting to his own little world.

"Alois...The boy with the eyes of despair, and sins. An impure one... Alois... Tra-"  
>The alarm clock went off during that strange dream. Alois woke up dazed still.<br>"What the hell? Th-that voice! Why do I have the feeling I heard it from somewhere..."

The alarm was still beeping it's dastardly tune.

"Shit I thought I turned that off." He said as he smashed his fist onto it, and walked down the stairs to see if his mom was home.

His mom still has not come home. It was only 12:00 am when he woke up. What a strnage nap as if he felt like he was sleeping soundly through the night, why was it even set for twelve midnight? He doesn't remember setting it. He suddenly had a weird feeling that somebody was watching him. He did not see anything out of place mean they did not have much that valuable enough to steal. His mom had all her money with her.

"Where the hell is she?" he thought to himself. "I swear I feel like somebody is here with me."

"Tch, Maybe I know who it is." said the blunette in the corner.

The blonde jumped about a foot in the air startled yet tried to keep hisself look unafraid at what just happened. "How the hell did you get in here?" Alois screamed scrambling behind a chair. Guess bravery wasn't a fair choice at the moment…

"Maybe we should start out with names then we will get to other things shall we?" said the seductive sounding young man. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive. And yours is?" he asked with a sly smile.

Alois swore those wonderful crimson red eyes could look right through him. He was kind of cute in the daytime, but out at night he looks sexy. The he mentally smacked himself. "GAH! I really need to stop thinking this way!" He was in the dark corner in the kitchen.

"E-err, uuhh.. My name is Alois Trancy. Now since we discussed that how the hell did you get in my house?" he said trying not to shout.

"Now is that anyway to treat your house guests?" he quickly asked showing hisself fully into the light only given off by the light above the stove.

He was young. He looked about 13. He had blueish hair, crimson red eyes, and a devilish smile, one HELL of a smile at that. He was cute either way you looked at him. Wait, red eyes? Who in the hell has red eyes? I have never seen him here before... Unless... Unless he could be…

"Are you from here?" Alois Asked cocking his head to the left a little.

"First you ask how I got in your house then you ask me if I am from around here?" He chuckled out trying his best to keep hiding a smile. "You puny humans need to make up your mind."

"Wait are you… you are…aren't you?" Alois asked.

"Well, if you mean a human no. I am simply not one of them, well, not anymore..." Ciel looked down for a split second then quickly looked back into the eyes of the pathetic human.

"Then what the fuck are you?" Alois yelled getting pissed off. "Are you a demon, angel, alien? A RANDOM HOOKER FROM MARS?" There was silence. "Wait... What?"

"Well you look tired would you like to go lay down and we will resume this conversation in the morning?" Ciel said.

"Wait how did you get in my house? AND WHO GAVE YOU A RIGHT TO TELL ME TO LIE DOWN! WHO DIED AND MADE YOU FUHUR?" He was oh so determined to get those answers.

"The front door. You know some demons know how to use front doors. And I say some 'cause not all of the demons use common sense, ahem." He cleared his throat a bit.

"Wait I swear I locked that door before I laid down." He said. "Ugh, I really need to sleep. I am so creeped out here, and wait, what was that you said about demons?"

"Wow, you sure are dumb. First you forget to lock the door, and you don't listen to people." He said. "And you hit the nail on the head , I am a demon." Then he paused, that smirk from none other than the devil was planted onto the young demon's face. "Has anyone told you that you are so cute under a kitchen light all sleepy and confused? It makes me want to eat you up like a slice of velvety cake, made in it's perfection"

Oh god did he have a way with words… I guess demons learned from Edgar Allan Poe Hehe.

Ciel moved out from the corner he was standing in and walked closer to Alois. The dark haired boy's arm moved from his side to take Alois hand. Alois resisted for a second, but then gave in. Ciel pulled Alois into a hug, oh no, not the oh so lovey-dovey kind, but more of a "would you like to play a little game?" kind of hug if you will; then leaned closer. They were so close to each other that their lips touched, Soft, cold, pale to lively lips ghosting over one another for a second.

Alois enjoyed it, then Ciel pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. When the blonde pulled apart he was out of breath. Ciel had a smile on his face, and the human's face was a bright, bright red.

"I-I-I really should be getting to bed." He said in a rush.

"Good maybe I can join you?"Ciel asked, with a bit of lust, yet innocence in his eyes.

Jesus Christ this will, be the longest night ever…

"N-no! I mean I don't really know you, wait...WHAT THE HELL DID I EVEN DO?" he shreiked looking even more red in his face, one more shade and he would just burst with red.

"Well, you just shared a passionate kiss with a demon." The demon said slyly, not a fuck was given if he liked it or not, just seeing the human's reaction to nearly everything made him more interested in the boy

He was already interested in him before they reunited with that one bump.

'He was really cute and he was a demon. Shit, I'm liking this guy? Well…He is a good kisser.. Oh lord, help me! The more he stared at me the more I wanted to just hug hi like some obsessed school girl and never let him go… Wait, I know I just did- I did didn't I? He was standing there in my kitchen. His crimson red eyes staring into my soul, and his blue hair caressing his face perfectly..." Ciel started to walk toward Alois. The blonde backed up against the door frame.

"I really need to get to bed. You should leave my mom might be home anytime now ehhehhehheh." Alois slightly chuckled to keep from feeling more akward.

"Well, maybe we can hang out sometime? You interest me, then again you always had that thing about you to makes me want to-" Ciel couldn't finish that sentence, for he couldn't come up with anything witty enough. Even for this young one he had his way of words, this time only though wouldn't be one of those times.

"Yeah, sure. Where uh do you want to meet?"

"Anywhere, I am a demon remember I can find you anywhere..." Ciel smirked once again, that devilish smile creped again, it gets to the point of just plain creepy, to oh my fucking god get that thing off your face before I whack it off with a chainsaw…

Alois went back to be, but Ciel never left his mind. The time was 2:00 am now and he heard footsteps and thought it was his mom. He closed his eyes, and heard a voice come from the door. He was still blurred from the kiss that he and that demon shared. He turned over and opened his eyes a little to see if was his mom or maybe even him. He was surprised to see that it was Ciel standing in the doorway. He kind of looked sad. He did not mean to hurt his feelings but his mom should be home soon.

"What's wrong?" Alois finally asked

"Nothing, you just look so cute the way you sleep." He said. "May I join you?"

"Uhh… Sure, but as soon as my mom comes home you have to leave, she has a way of popping in out of god knows where and being nosey" He said

"Okay, thanks."

Ciel moved toward the bed and Alois scooted over. Alois was obviously in his navy PJ's, but Ciel was in something he knew he had to get used to fit in during this era, A long black tee, and some shorts though you couldn't see because of the shirt. Ciel turned toward Alois, and he stretched out. They both started at each other then they started to move closer. When their lips touched time stopped yet again. It was like the whole world stayed in place. Then a dominant tounge exploring the others mouth, Alois whimpered a little bit, oh did he like it.. Alois kept thinking "Is this what kissing a boy feels like, I thought this was wrong... Tch, then I SURE don't wanna be right!"

They heard a door close. Alois pulled away, out of breath while Ciel was on top of Alois. He slid off of him and Ciel just stood there, then walking to a corner where it was dark and slumped down. Footsteps on the stairs grew closer and closer. Soon his mother walked in startled to see Alois out of bed. Glad it was dark enough to where she couldn't see his flushed face.

"Don't you know it's still a bit late to be up?"

"yeah I just went to get something to drink… I'm going back to sleep now. Love ya mum"

Ciel couldn't help but so stifle a laugh for some reason.

"hmm?"

"Oh nothing mum, just thinking about something I heard today hehe"

"Okay sweetie" She sweetly chuckled "Goodnight, sorry I'm so late getting home"

"At least you're okay" 

Alois closed the door once his mom was out of sight. She was so annoying at times. She would snoop around in his room and he hated it. Ciel came out of the corner.

"God damn that was the sappiest shit I have ever seen in my life!" He startled to half-heartedly laugh at the blonde, but… Maybe it could be also Ciel was doing that because he lost his mom all those years ago, and he's just jealous? Who knows.

"O-oh, hehheh, S-sorry" he rubbed that back of his head. It was a bit of a sweatdrop moment.

"Maybe I should get going?" he said with a faint smile

"Aww, well, okay if you say I won't trap you here. Come again I guess" Alois wanted to hug him, but Ciel left once again, without any other words, not even bye

Yet, he knew when the demon leaves, a soft, ghostly whisper escapes his lips saying

"I'll be back"…


End file.
